Depression hurts
by DontWorryBeHappy1996
Summary: Mercedes is depressed with Sam moving away.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or the characters or the song mentioned or the person who sings the song. I kinda wish I did, though.**

"KURT, I'M FINE! I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!" Mercedes snapped at him.

"Mercedes, something is wrong. You haven't been acting like yourself. I'm worried about you." He explained.

"THERE'S NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT!" She yelled, "GET OUTTA MY GODDAMN BUSINESS!"

"Calm down. You need help. You're not eating, you're hardly talking and when you do talk, you yell and get really mad. Also, you're not keeping your appearance up. You wore sweatpants to school yesterday and you haven't brushed your hair in a week." He said.

"I CAN WEAR WHAT I WANT, WHEN I WANT!" She reached out and slapped Kurt across the face.

"Mercedes, I –" he started, a tear streaming down his face, "Never mind." He ran out the door.

She burst out crying. She had no idea why she hit Kurt like that, he was just trying to be a good friend and help her. She had been in a funk ever since Sam had moved in with his grandparents in Tennessee without even saying goodbye. He called her when he got to Tennessee and explained that the manager of the motel where he had been living kicked his family out of the motel and made them get out as soon as possible. So he didn't have time to tell anyone goodbye. She wanted to break up with him so badly, but she couldn't find the guts to, but she promised him that she would continue to keep their relationship secret, so they can tell everyone together. But, right now, she just wanted to sleep, something she had been doing a lot more often lately.

At school the next day Kurt approached her at her locker.

"What do you want?" she grumbled.

"I scheduled you a meeting with Ms. Pilsbury, after glee club." Kurt explained.

"I told you, I don't want help." She said getting annoyed.

"You need to talk to someone. If You won't talk to me, then maybe I can get you to talk to Ms. Pilsbury." He explained.

"You can go cancel it, 'cuz I won't be the there."

"Trust me, I will get you there one way or another."

"Good luck." She slammed her locker shut and went to her next class.

At lunch, she got a bottle of water and sat down at her regular table.

"You need to eat something." Kurt said sitting down at the table, his tray full of food.

"I'm not hungry."

"When was last time you ate?"

"I don't know, Saturday morning."

"What did you eat?"

"A strawberry."

"That's it?"

"Yes."

"Only one?"

"Yes."

"Here eat these." He shoved some tots towards her.

"I told you, I'm not hungry."

"Who are you? The Mercedes Jones I know would never turn down tots. In fact, she would even steal mine when I'm not looking."

"I'm not hungry."

"This isn't healthy. I'm worried about you."

"Don't be. I'm fine."

The bell rang and they back to class.

Later on in glee club, Mercedes walk in and sat on the far side of the choir room. About a minute later, Kurt walked in and sat next to her.

"Don't forget, after glee club, we're talking to Ms. Pilsbury." He reminded her.

"Whatever."

Just then, Mr. Schue walked in.

"Ok guys, does anyone have any ideas for sectionals?" he asked.

"Mr. Schue?" Mercedes asked.

"Mercedes, you have an idea?"

"No, but I'd like to perform a song."

"Go ahead, but after that we're talking about sectionals,"

"Okay." She got up and went to the front of the room to start singing.

"**I can honestly say you've been on my mind  
>Since I woke up today, up today<br>I look at your photograph all the time  
>These memories come back to life<br>And I don't mind**

**I remember when we kissed  
>I still feel it on my lips<br>The time that you danced with me  
>With no music playing<strong>

**But I remember those simple things  
>I remember 'til I cry<br>But the one thing I wish I'd forget  
>The memory I wanna forget<br>Is goodbye**

**I woke up this morning and played are song  
>And throwing my tears, I sang along<br>I picked up the phone and then put it down  
>'Cause I know I'm wasting my time<br>And I don't mind**

**I remember when we kissed  
>I still feel it on my lips<br>The time that you danced with me  
>With no music playing<strong>

**But I remember the simple things  
>I remember 'til I cry<br>But the one thing I wish I'd forget  
>The memory I wanna forget—"<strong>

She stumbled a bit.

"Okay, I'm kinda dizzy now. I need to sit down."

*THUD*

She collapsed.

**AN: Dun dun dunnnnnn! Yes, I left you with a cliff-hanger. I just found the song and thought it was actually pretty relevant to Samcedes, it's Goodbye by Miley Cyrus.I will write more, I'm not gonna be mean and leave on a cliff-hanger... or will I? Mwahahahahaha! Don't forget to read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee, any of its characters, or the song I used. That would be pretty cool if I did. **

"W-what happened? How did I get here?" Mercedes asked weakly looking around the room.

"'Cedes! You're awake!" her mom exclaimed running from the other side of the room to embrace her in a hug.

"Yeah, I am. Can you answer my questions?" she asked a little less weak.

"Oh. Yeah. Sorry. Kurt said you collapsed during glee club." Her mom explained.

"Oh crap! Kurt! Where is he?" Mercedes asked a little concerned.

"Last time I saw him, he was in the waiting room crying on Blaine's shoulder. Do you want me to tell him you're awake?" Her mom informed her.

_Figures. _"Sure." She said.

"Oh yeah, by the way, Sam called and wanted to know how you're doing." Her mom said leaving the room to get Kurt.

_How did he know? _ Mercedes wondered, _Does news travel that fast?_

Her parents and his parents were the only ones who know about the relationship. So her mom didn't think much of the call.

"'CEDES!" Kurt exclaimed as soon as he walked in the room. He eyes were still a little red and puffy from the crying.

"Hey Kurt." I said casually.

"Will you admit that you have a problem now?" He asked.

"Yeah, I guess I do." She said.

"Will you tell me your problem and let me help you?" he asked.

"Eventually, I will, but not today." I explained.

"As long as you promise to tell me, I'm ok with that." He reasoned.

"I will." She said.

A few days later, she got out of the hospital and back at school. She was at lunch when Sam called her.

"Hey!" she said into her phone.

"Hey! You feeling better?" he asked her.

"Yeah. How did you find out about that?" she asked.

"Kurt tweeted about it. My grandparents have a computer." He explained.

"Oh. Listen, I need to tell everyone or at least glee club about our relationship so I can get off my chest and get some help." She told him.

"I actually had an idea about that, but I would need to FaceTime or Skype y'all." He informed her.

"Do you have access to something that'll let you do that?" She asked him.

"Well, I think my grandparents might have a webcam, and one of my friends has an iPhone. I'm going over to my friend's house this afternoon." He informed her.

"I still have my iPhone, you can borrow your friend's iPhone and we'll FaceTime. What's the rest of your idea?" She asked.

He explained his idea.

"That sounds great! FaceTime me when glee club begins. You do remember what time it begins, right?" She asked.

"Same time as last year?" he asked.

"Yes." She answered.

"Ok, good." He replied.

"Well, lunch is almost over. I gotta go, bye."

"Bye."

The last bell rang, which means it was time to go to glee club. Mercedes walked in and sat next to Kurt.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked her.

"Not much. You?" she asked.

"Nope. Feeling better?"

"Yeah."

Mr. Schue walked in.

"Good afternoon everyone!" he announced.

"Mr. Schue?" Mercedes asked.

"Yeah, Merrcedes?" he replied.

"I have something I want to sing." She told him.

"Ok, come on up." He said.

"I will not be singing alone." She informed everyone. She pushed the accept button on the FaceTime request and turned her phone around so everyone could see who it was.

"Is that Sam?" Rachel asked. The phone screen was a little small so it was hard to tell.

"Yes it is." She said. "We are going to sing together."

**M: There's only so many songs that I can sing to pass the time  
>and I'm running out of things to do to get you off my mind (oh whoa)<br>all I have is this picture in a frame (oh ah)  
>that I hold close to see your face everyday<strong>

**Both: With you is where I'd rather be  
>but we're stuck where we are<br>it's so hard, you're so far..  
>this long distance is killing me<br>I wish that you are here with me  
>but we're stuck where we are<br>it's so hard, you're so far.. (so hard, you're so far..)  
>this long distance is killing me<strong>

**it's so hard, it's so hard, where we are, where we are, you're so far  
>this long distance is killing me<br>it's so hard, it's so hard, where we are, where we are, you're so far  
>(so hard, so hard, where we are, where we are, you're so far)<br>this long distance is killing me**

**S: Now the minutes feel like hours  
>and the hours feel like days.. (whoa oh whoa)<br>while I'm away (way-ayyyy)  
>you know right now I can't be home (ahhhhhh)<br>but I'm coming home soon (ahhhhhh)  
>coming home soon.. (ahhhhhh a hahhh)<br>all I have is this picture in a frame (ahhhhh)  
>that I hold close to see your face everyday<strong>

**Both: With you is where I'd rather be (where I'd rather be..)  
>but we're stuck where we are (oh oh)<br>it's so hard, (oh ah) you're so far.. (oh ahhh)  
>this long distance is killing me<br>I wish that you are here with me (you are here with me)  
>but we're stuck where we are (oh oh)<br>it's so hard, (oh ah) you're so far.. (oh ahhh)**

**M: Can you hear me crying?  
>S: (ohh-oh ohh-oh)<br>M: Can you hear me crying? (oh-oh ah!)  
>S: (ohh-oh ohh-oh)<br>M: Can you hear me crying? (oh-oh ah!)  
>S; (ohh-oh ohh-oh)<br>Both: ooooh woo whoa ah ahhhhhhh oh ahhh (oh-oh ah!)  
>uh ahhh uh ahhh whoaooooohh ah (ohh-oh ohh-oh)<strong>

**With you is where I'd rather be (where I'd rather be..) whoaaaa!  
>(but we're stuck where we are) oh!<br>(it's so hard) so hard (you're so far) so far  
>(this long distance is killing me) this long distance is killing me<br>I wish that you are here with me (you are here with me) meee..  
>(but we're stuck where we are) stuck where we are! so hard! so far<br>this long distance is killing me**

**it's so hard, it's so hard, where we are, where we are, you're so far  
>this long distance is killing me<br>it's so hard, it's so hard, where we are, where we are, you're so far  
>(so hard, so hard, where we are, where we are, you're so far)<br>this long distance is killing me**

**There's only so many songs that I can sing to pass the time...**

**Thanks to I Am...A Long Distance Away **

Everyone clapped. And a series of "Aw"s filled the room.

**A/N: Heyyyyy! I'm back! Sorry, I haven't updated in a while, I've been real busy with school, but I didn't forget about you guys! This will probably be the last update on this story. I will continue to update my other one, ****Crazy Girl. ****The song they sang was called Long Distance. I used Brandy's version in this story. If you want to contact me on Twitter, my username is I_Am_Allison I auto-follow back. I don't have a Tumblr. Don't forget to read & review! Thanks for reading! **


End file.
